The following proposal described herein constitutes a request for partial funding for the renovation of an animal facility in Emmanuel. In addition, funds are requested for cage sanitization equipment and for caging and accessory equipment. Successful completion and equipping of the facilities will augment the existing animal care and use program, meet research needs for Beth Israel Hospital, and ensure continued AAALAC accreditation.